Angel y demonio
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Nunca se había enamorado de alguien de esa forma. Pero esa chica, prohibida para alguien como él, se había metido en el fondo de su ser, y ahora no podía vivir sin ella. /-Issei...estoy dispuesta a caer si es por ti. /-Yo no puedo permitir que ella haga algo como eso para salvarme. (En adopción)


**Esto es completamente diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero espero les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Esto es un leve AU, así que están advertidos a los distintos cambios que puedan lleguar a haber a la historia cannon. Ademas de la de que aquí Issei e Irina no se conocieron antes.**

 **2\. Es un Three-shot, por lo que constara de tres capítulos.**

 **3\. Mucho más romance que acción, que será casi nula.**

 **4\. Puede ser un poco distinta la personalidad de Issei con respecto al cannon.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi. Hago esto solo para divertirme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo primero: Encuentro.**

Hasta ese día, su vida como demonio era realmente aburrida, monótona, sin sentido. Cuando fue convertido en demonio pensó que tendría grandes aventuras y vería cosas inimaginables para cualquier persona, pero se limitó a hacer cosas tan burdas que parecía un secretario más que un demonio. Y entonces llegó ella a su vida y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó a estar vivo otra vez.

Era simplemente hermosa. Eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al verla mirar el cielo lluvioso de la ciudad con el rostro empapado y sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo.

Parecía ida, taciturna, como si su alrededor no le fuera de importancia. Siquiera la lluvia.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—tomando un poco de valentía de quien sabe dónde, se dirigió a ella con amabilidad. El cielo parecía venirse abajo, y aunque en realidad solo deseaba irse a su casa para darse un buen baño de agua caliente, tenía intriga por saber qué le pasaba a esa hermosa joven.

Ella no respondió a su pregunta la primera vez, y solo lo observó con la mirada más vacía que nunca había visto al momento de formular la pregunta por segunda ocasión. Sus ojos purpuras lo atontaron e hicieron que su rostro hirviera de vergüenza. Pero no iba a marcharse sin ayudarla antes.

A pura fuerza de insistencia, logró llevarla hasta su departamento para que no pescara un resfriado o algo peor. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y con la misma mirada taciturna en todo momento. Él intentaba sacarle información, pero la joven no parecía dispuesta a cooperar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo Issei Hyodo—dijo, intentando obtener al menos una respuesta.

Pero nada.

Suspirando con cierta resignación, le tendió una toalla para que la usara para secar su pelo. Tímidamente, ella pareció reaccionar y extendió el brazo para agarrarla, para después comenzar a secarse. E Issei se permitió sonreír internamente.

Le prestó ropa que creyó que pudiera llegar a quedarle y puso a secar la que ella llevaba, toda empapada. La invitó a ponerse cómoda en su sala y le sirvió un poco de café caliente para que pudiera calentar su cuerpo.

De a poco, parecía dispuesta a cooperar con él.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?—preguntó al verla tomar el líquido dentro de la taza con lentitud. Ella se mantuvo dubitativa varios segundos, y cuando Issei creyó que no respondería, una suave y delicada voz penetró sus oídos.

—No.

Pareció una simple respuesta, pero para él fue un enorme paso para saber qué le sucedía a esa chica linda que estaba sentada en su sala, tomando café y usando ropa suya. Se permitió deleitarse con la dulce voz de la fémina y desear que siguiera hablando.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella se incomodó por la pregunta, así que decidió que no era un terreno el que deba explorar de momento. Se limitó a observarla detenidamente las finas facciones y generosos atributos que poseía su visita. A pesar de haberse secado, su cabello castaño claro seguía un poco mojado.

A ella no parecía molestarle.

—Irina Shidou—soltó la joven de golpe, sorprendiendo al inexperto demonio.

—¿Eh?—lo tomó de golpe y no pudo evitar soltar una expresión igual.

—Mi nombre. Es Irina Shidou—tomado su voz más fuerza que antes, la joven de nombre Irina, volvió a presentarse. Miraba la taza entre sus manos, concentrada en algo que la tenía pensativa.

—Bueno, Irina. ¿Por qué estabas en medio de la lluvia? No creo que sea algo común. Podrías haber enfermado—lo único que podían escuchar ambos jóvenes además de la voz del otro era el violento golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana. Sin duda que era un alivio que Issei la hubiese sacado de allí.

—No puedo enfermarme. No de esa manera—respondió Irina, con sinceridad, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente.

—Sé que quizá puedas ser algo fuerte con lo que refiere a salud, pero esa lluvia podría causarte una pulmonía. Es peligroso, Irina—le dijo amablemente. No quería que se enojara con él, y menos si sabía que saldría de su departamento con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos.

—¿Crees en Dios?—casi se le escapa un gritito nada masculino cuando lo dijo, habiéndolo tomado con la guardia baja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—lo preguntó con la intención de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero no podía leer su mente. Aun no sabía cómo hacer eso.

—¿Tú crees en Dios?—volvió a preguntar, a la espera de una respuesta que la complaciera. Pero Issei no sabía si la tenía.

Es decir, ¿Creía él en Dios, a pesar de ser un demonio? Siempre fue creyente, no demasiado pero tenía sus creencias al ser un hijo de cristianos, pero ahora que era un demonio ¿Podría seguir creyendo en eso? No se lo había planteado con anterioridad.

—Sí. Supongo—respondió dubitativo.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que está muerto?—ella lo miró con detenimiento, estudiando cada posible reacción que pudiera tener. Su intensa mirada lo obligó a desviar la vista hacia otra dirección, sonrojado—¿Sí te dijera que está muerto y que toda la fe que tenías se vea reducida a simples palabras vacías?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¡Dilo!—le exigió. Aquel comportamiento le extrañó ya que pensaba que era una mujer bastante tranquila y callada.

—¡Seguiría creyendo en él!—gritó, aunque no quiso hacerlo realmente. Irina lo había obligado al gritarle primero—Digo, está muerto pero sus palabras y voluntad no pueden ser desechadas solo porque murió…no creo que esté muerto de todas maneras.

Irina lo observó con seriedad varios segundos, adoptando otra vez su actitud serena, hasta que suspiró con frustración y se quedó en posición fetal sobre el piso de madera. La oyó gimotear levemente. Aquella imagen no le agradó al castaño, que rápidamente se acercó para quedar de cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo, Irina?—alargó el brazo para tocarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Quien sabe cómo reaccionaría al contacto.

—Incluso un demonio…—murmuró ella, imposibilitándole que viera su rostro—¡Incluso un demonio tiene una fe más fuerte que la mía!

¿Dijo lo que creía? ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se había encargado de reducir su energía demoniaca al mínimo si cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera tener un mínimo de sentido de percepción, pero que lo descubra significaba que tenía al menos conocimientos básicos sobre magia.

—¿Qué?

Irina se reincorporó levemente, mirándolo con furia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El corazón de Issei se agitó violentamente al verla sufrir; algo muy dentro de él le decía que ella no debía llorar así.

—¡Eres un maldito demonio! ¡¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?! ¡Ser impuro! ¡Blasfemo!—todo lo decía con reproche y sollozando cada vez más fuerte—Podrido…pecador…criatura del…

Issei no lo había podido resistir, abrazó a Irina con fuerza para así evitar que se alejara. La acercó a él protectoramente y acaricó la cabeza de esta con delicadeza. Irina se retorció debajo de él, intentando alejarse pero lentamente comenzó a desistir para luego aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza y llorando con más fuerza que antes.

—Yo…no sé qué sucede, Irina. Pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase—ella seguía lloriqueando sobre él, y lentamente comenzaba a calmarse.

Issei no comprendía bien qué estaba pasado ni tampoco quería comprenderlo por ahora. Lo único que quería era que Irina dejara de llorar angustiosamente.

No la conocía en nada, pero había algo en esa castaña que hacía que quiera protegerla de todo. Incluso de ella misma.

—Lo…siento…—la oyó disculparse, y sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Solo no llores más, ¿Sí?—separándola solo lo suficiente para que pueda ver su rostro, la miró con amabilidad—No me gusta que lo hagas.

—¿Cómo un demonio puede ser tan amable?

—No todos somos malos, Irina. No negaré que hay algunos que realmente representen el término a la perfección, pero no todos somos así—si bien parecía mucho más calmada, todavía respiraba entrecortadamente producto del llanto—¿Quieres darte un baño? Tengo agua caliente. Creo que te vendría bien para relajarte un poco.

No iba a bombardearla con preguntas estúpidas en ese momento tan difícil para ella, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que estuviera lo más tranquila posible y que se sintiera segura allí con él. Ya tendría tiempo para saber cómo supo de su condición.

Irina aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida su oferta y llevó su ropa, ya seca al baño, no sin antes volver a disculparse con el castaño por lo que le había dicho.

—No pasa nada, Irina. Me han dicho peores cosas—si bien quiso sonar despreocupado, supo por el rostro de la chica que se sintió mal por lo dicho.

Luego de que escuchara como el agua de la ducha caía, decidió que era momento de cocinar algo para que puedan comer. Normalmente era alguien que comía cualquier cosa y tampoco hacía algo muy elaborado incluso en ocasiones especiales. Pero Irina merecía comer algo bueno.

Pero cuando se adentraba en su cocina, su teléfono sonó con una melodía que reconoció al instante. Era su jefa.

—¿Kaichou?—dijo al momento de ponerse el parlante en la oreja.

—Issei, hay algo que se me olvidó decirte antes de que te vayas—la voz de su ama, Sona Sitri, se oyó igual que siempre; seria, fría y autoritaria.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó, confundido de que pueda estar ocurriendo para que lo llamara. Ella no solía hacerlo a menos que fuera realmente importante.

—Sí. El ángel Irina Shidou está en la ciudad, así que mantente alerta porque no sabemos dónde está o cuales sean sus intenciones para con nosotros…

Pero Issei dejó de escuchar a su ama desde el momento en que escuchó "Ángel" ligado al nombre "Irina Shidou". Ahora su mente estaba completamente confusa. ¿Irina era un ángel? ¿Qué quería con él en ese caso? ¿Dios estaba muerto? Miles de preguntas similares se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Y todas las respuestas las tenía la joven castaña que salía de su baño, secándose el pelo con tranquilidad.

O al menos hasta que vio como Issei se mantenía con la vista fija sobre ella, con el teléfono descansando en su mano.

—Issei…puedo explicarlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sí llegaron hasta aquí, solo me queda decirles gracias y espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

 **Y esto es todo lo que leerán de mí por al menos, dos semanas. Tal vez vuelva antes pero no prometo nada. Si les gusta el fic, solo háganmelo saber!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
